


Marriage Equality

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Robot/Human Relationships, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: “What do you MEAN droids can’t get married?!” The volume of L3’s vocabulator rose dangerously.“Um, uh, never mind.” Lando was a consummate survivor; he knew not to put his life so recklessly at risk.





	Marriage Equality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).

Lando Calrissian woke to vibroblades being shoved into his skull through his eye sockets.

Actually, on second thought, what he was feeling wasn’t vibroblades. The stabbing pain was just a headache. “Just” – you know, like his beloved _Millennium Falcon _was “just” a Corellian freighter. With no small amount of trepidation, he cracked one eye open.

Huh? Where was he? This looked like a really nice room in an expensive spaceport hotel…and he’d swear he’d never seen it before in his life. Groaning, he tried lifting his head. Ugh, that hurt – mistake! (Also, the side of his face was stuck to the pillowcase like he’d been drooling profusely on it.)

The sunlight streaming through the window suggested it was mid-morning at the earliest. He was tucked into a very comfortable bed. Okay, but how had he gotten here? He tried reviewing his memories. He remembered a big win at the sabacc tables, and he remembered celebrating afterwards with lots and lots and _lots_ of rounds of booze for every being in the house—

“Good morning.”

Lando flinched. L3-37’s vocabulator voice was waaay closer to his ear than he was used to. So close, as a matter of fact… “Good grief, Elthree, don’t scare me like that – hey, um, why are you in bed with—?”

“And thank you for an unforgettable night,” L3 continued like she hadn’t interrupted Lando’s question half-asked. “I’ve already hard-coded it to my permanent memory bank. Your stamina is impressive for an organic, and I’m looking forward to the first new day of the rest of our lives together.”

“‘The rest of our lives together’…?” Maybe the hangover was to blame, but Lando was having a lot of trouble keeping up with this particular conversation.

Instead of answering his question with more words, L3 showed him her left hand. There was an aurodium ring on one of her digits that Lando knew hadn’t been there the night before. With a sense of terrible foreboding, he lifted his own left hand up towards his face. As he’d feared, he was wearing a matching aurodium ring.

“Did we really…?” Lando groaned.

“Get married?” L3 supplied. “Yes. Normally I wouldn’t consider an organic husband, since I do have certain standards to uphold, but your proposal was irresistibly flattering. How could I possibly refuse when you say and do things like that?”

“But, uh, Elthree,” Lando said, trying desperately to clear his head and remember just what had happened the previous night, “I don’t think droids can’t get married—”

“_What do you MEAN droids can’t get married?!_” The volume of L3’s vocabulator rose dangerously.

“Um, uh, never mind.” Lando was a consummate survivor; he knew not to put his life so recklessly at risk. “Sorry, I’m, uh, I’m not thinking straight. Just, uh, do you mind, dearest darling-est wife, if I go back to sleep for a little longer?”

“Of course not. Sleep as long as you like, dearest darling-est husband,” L3 said, mollified. Then she caressed him rather lower down than felt strictly appropriate between friends.

Lando decided that more sleep was the right call. Definitely. He could only hope that when he woke up again a second time this would turn out to be one big, bad dream.

But if not, he’d settle for a slightly less piercing headache.


End file.
